legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Echidna
Echidna (real name Aena Paula) is a character from ''The Bouncer. '' A supervisor in the Mikado Group. She is arrogant, and hates to lose. She boasts a flamboyant outfit wearing black sandals and a unique hairstyle. Echidna has some sort of history with Volt. Echidna first met Volt while he was a bodyguard for Master Mikado. Like her rival, she also soared through the ranks and became a special agent as well. However, since they were both the top dogs, she always wound up as being Volt's shadow since she seems weaker than him. Her jealousy and hatred for him was shown when she challenged him to a duel, and he refused the offer since it was unethical to lay a hand on a lady. A few years later, Master Mikado was killed. It turned out that she framed Volt for the killing after she ordered security to gun him down. Since then, he disappeared. The Bouncer tetralogy Echidna functions normally like she would in the game, though it's slightly different after the bouncers' first encounter on top of the cargo train. Volt and Trunks found out via report as they infiltrated the Mikado building; that the CEO's assassination has been terminated, and Dauragon was the one responsible for his predecessor's murder while she framed Volt for doing so. She soon met up with the bouncers and the Z-Fighters just before they were about to board the Galeos. They sewpt the floor with her and two lethal robots, and she revealed on how jealous she was on Volt always being better than her, and being chosen as Master Mikado's bodyguard. Volt forced her to leave Mikado and live a normal life, and Trunks held a disdain for her. Before they left, she mentioned that Dominique's already on board with her murderous brother. And before they boarded the Air Carrier, she encouraged Volt not to die on her, as he owes her a rematch. After the world was saved, and the Dragon Balls were gathered, Echidna arrived at the bar, Fate, during Volt's shift. She was determined to become a new bouncer, as a way of taking a normal life like he said. She teased him if there's a man that she can beat, maybe she will. Later on, Trunks made some amends with her before the Z-Fighters left the group. Several months later, Echidna's position became official, as a entrancing employee but also very sharp and witty. She did attend Sion's 20th birthday and watched him transform after obsessing over a Sapporo. Then she protected Volt during his brawl, then startled after he accidentally hit Dominique directly. Fortunately, his darkness had escaped by fission, and his doppelganger was finally defeated. A few years after that, she was skeptical that Ayame was willing to become Fate's new bouncer. She decided to think about it, and a day later, she found herself in a scrimmage against members of the Yakuza with Wong. Sion, Volt, and Kou (fresh off from a LUKIS mission) decided to chase after them and hadn't returned. She dreads for the worst for Volt. So she and Ayame go on a rescue mission and eventually meet up with Kou's superior, Leann, after saving her from a Yakuza assault. She decides to tag along for Kou's sake, and that the mission wouldn't be a total disaster for the sake of innocent lives. Echidna boards her gunship, the Orage, while Ayame takes the Nimbus; she was actually a guide leading them to the Yakuza's hidden location while tracing a mysterious, though ominous, force that emanates dark ki. In the Orage, she was being shot down by the Yakuza's aerial forces, and soon wound up in familiar territory. In the hanging garden, she and her comrades fought off zombie-like members as well as a deformed lifeform known to them as the biolizard. After that, she recalled the crystal dome looming ahead, and that was when she and Ayame realized that they were in Mikado! They encountered a ceremony in which the new interns of the Yakuza drank sake, and Sion, Volt, and Kou were among them! She felt betrayed by Volt's perversities, and they managed to subdue them in combat. However, it was revealed that Dauragon led them to a trap! Ayame contacted Krillin and the others, as they were now trapped and hapless against the Yakuza's mercy. Echidna functioned as their guide through the Mikado building, stumbling across some disturbing biological experiments along the way. She even informed the ladies of the process of ROBOTOMY and how it affected Mugetsu and the special forces, for Leann anyway. Then, the latter was able to hack into the computer system and received a large handful of intel, including the new A3 Project, and their new mind-controlling method. Echidna became more desperate to save Volt, till her team was hindered by a rematch of the biolizard. They defeated it, and they were on their way. Echidna and the others arrived back at the dome as Ayame traced the dark ki where her old friend, Chiaotzu, was able to find and disable the bouncers' transmitters. Then, the group became terrified of Dauragon's new astounding strength before the Saiyans arrived. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks noticed the incapacitated trio, including Volt, before they evacuated outside as soon as the dome collapsed. However, the battle wasn't over as Dauragon transformed into a dragon menace. She and the group was taken to Dende's Lookout before the final battle commenced. Echidna stuck beside Volt during the recuperating process, despite her uneasiness from the bizarreness of Majin Buu, Dende, and even showing some ki flight. She then felt an unusual sensation in her breasts as well as intense nausea and a fever. She was taken in and it was later revealed that she's expecting, making her and Volt as proud parents of their son, Pence. Years later, she still is the co-owner of Fate, and she does become a part of Ayame's surrogate family after she heard that her own was killed by the Yakuza, assuring her that even though the world would seem to be against her, she should know that she'll always be by her side. It was actually inspired by Trunks' robust that they decided to have a kid of their own. The new generations of the Bouncers would soon unfold... Allies and enemies Allies: Sion Barzahd, Dominique Cross, Volt Krueger, Wong Leung, Kou Leifoh, Ayame, Goten, Kid Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Dauragon C. Mikado (formerly), Mugetsu (formerly), PD-4 (formerly), Leann Caldwell, Chiaotzu, Dende, Mr. Popo, Korin, Majin Buu, Videl Enemies: Sion Barzahd (formerly), Volt Krueger (formerly), Kou Leifoh (formerly), Goten (formerly), Trunks (formerly), Ayame (formerly), Dauragon C, Mikado, Jet-Black Sion, the Yakuza Trivia * In The Bouncer manual, her main characteristic is jealousy. Or revenge. echidna1.jpg|Echidna echidna2.jpg|Echidna portrait echidna3.jpg|Echidna's anger echidna4.png|Echidna's face echidna5.jpg|Echidna wallpaper echidna6.jpg|Echidna in a black suit echidna8.jpg|Echidna cosplay echidna7.jpg|Echidna in a grey suit bouncerladies.jpg|Bouncer ladies Characterdraw.jpg|Bouncer drawing voltxechidna.jpg Category:Characters hailing from the The Bouncer Universe Category:Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Agile Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Great New Empire Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Category:Animated characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Team heroes Category:Team villains Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy